Uncertainty
by Shelberrrz
Summary: All of the interns are uncertain about the problems in their lives while watching Titanic. Short, fun, little fiction from Season 2. Meredith/Cristina/Izzie/George.


The living room was dark. The only source of light was coming from the television screen as Meredith and Cristina sat on the couch watching the other half of the Titanic plunge into the Pacific Ocean, but neither of them paying much attention to the movie. They were both too absorbed with their own thoughts and their own problems. There was an empty bottle of tequila on the coffee table that the two surgical interns shared only moments ago. They figured booze might ease their pain, and make them understand why hard decisions were forced upon them.

"I still can't believe Derek has a wife," Meredith started, her voice low, but still able to be heard over the screaming passengers on the television screen, "But I really can't believe he didn't _tell me _he had a wife."

"I can't believe I am even thinking about giving Burke a chance as my boyfriend," Cristina said in the same tone, shaking her head slightly, "Would I be making a mistake getting involved with an attending? I mean, he _is_ my boss."

"I got involved with an attending, and you see where it's gotten me," Meredith replied, taking her eyes off of the screen for a brief moment to look over at Cristina.

"I really don't see why you're upset," Cristina's gaze went to Meredith, "He's not even with his wife anymore."

"Still, he could have told me he was still married. It makes me feel like I'm the other woman."

"But you _are_ the other woman."

Meredith and Cristina both looked back to the television screen, watching as Jack and Rose's hands broke apart underneath the icy, cold, ocean waters. Both let out deep sighs as George came downstairs, grabbing a seat on the couch next to Cristina, "God, I don't think I can listen to Izzie anymore. If I have to hear another word about how Alex didn't kiss her goodnight I'm gonna lose my mind."

"It won't be much better down here," Cristina started.

George looked at the both of them, his expression asking why.

"Yeah," Meredith paused, looking over at her roommate, "Derek has a wife, and Cristina wants to be with Burke."

Eyebrows raised, George leaned back in his seat. Derek had a wife? Wow, he suddenly felt terrible for Meredith. He wished he could get his feelings for her out in the open. How was it that everyone knew how much George loved Meredith _except_ Meredith? "So, you're the other woman?"

"I am _not_ the other woman," Meredith disputed.

"You kind of are," George said.

"No, I'm not," Meredith's voice got a little firmer.

"Meredith, you are," Cristina said in a monotone, not taking her eyes away from the screen.

"He's not even with her anymore," Meredith sighed.

Footsteps could be heard heading downstairs, and George closed his eyes, letting out a deep sigh, "Here she comes."

Izzie came downstairs wearing nothing but a tank top and her Hello Kitty panties, her long blonde hair up in a ponytail. She squeezed in between Cristina and Meredith on the couch, noticing the empty tequila bottle, "Aw, nice. You could have shared," Izzie groaned a little, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Does she always dress like this?" Cristina asked as if Izzie wasn't in the room.

"Yes," Meredith and George said in synchrony.

Izzie's eyes glanced from the ceiling to the television screen, "Why are you guys watching this depressing movie?"

"It's the only thing on," Meredith replied. Then there was an awkward silence between the four surgical interns. They watched as Rose climbed out of the freezing ocean water and onto the wooden door, leaving Jack in the water.

"So selfish," Izzie shook her head, frowning at the television, "Why are people so selfish? Alex so could have kissed me goodnight. I was right there, lips puckered, and he turns and leaves."

George rolled his eyes, obviously having heard enough about Izzie's rejection.

"Derek's wife is hot," Meredith popped into the conversation, "She is. She's a very sexy, and beautiful woman."

"I'm sure you are hotter, and sexier, and more beautiful than Derek's wife. You've got nothing to worry about," George smiled at Meredith.

Izzie scoffed, looking over at George, "When are you just going to tell her?" She asked, referring to his feelings for Meredith.

"Shh-- ut up," George's eyes widened, giving Izzie an 'I can't believe you just said that' look.

"Tell me what?" Meredith asked, curiosity filling her tone.

"Nothing," George said quickly, ripping his eyes away from Meredith and directing them to the television screen again.

"No, tell me what?"

Cristina let out a short snicker, knowing exactly what Izzie meant with her question.

Meredith's gaze switched from George, to Izzie, to Cristina, wanting one of them to tell her what was going on. Izzie and Cristina just looked at her, "Forget it," Izzie said, "When the time is right, I'm sure you'll find out," she finished, looking back to George who was refusing to remove his eyes from the television screen.

Meredith had a confused expression on her face.

There was another silence.

"_I'll never let go, Jack. I'll never let go," _they heard Rose say as she let Jack sink to the ocean floor.

"She just let go," Cristina paused with a scoff, "Maybe I should just let go of Burke. I mean, no good can come from sleeping with your boss. Meredith is the example of this theory."

Meredith flashed Cristina a look, and Cristina locked eyes with her, "What? It's true. You fell in love with a married man who has a hot wife, now you're the other woman."

"I'm not the other woman," Meredith said under her breath.

"I hate that part," Izzie said, watching Jack sink, "She knew she could have let him on that door, thingy. So selfish," Izzie scoffed, shaking her head.

"Izzie," George started, turning his head to face her, "You know, you're gonna have to get over Alex not kissing you sooner or later. He chickened out, it's his fault, not mine."

"What?" Izzie asked, making a face.

"I'm just saying, don't keep me up all night again just because you didn't get your kiss. If it's meant to happen it will happen."

"I don't think it's meant to happen. Alex is a jerk, and I'm… not. Alex is a pig.. And I don't like that quality in a man. I don't like Alex."

"Then _why_ are you so upset he didn't kiss you?" Cristina asked, looking over at Izzie.

"I- I honestly don't know," Izzie said in realization of her confusion.

"That's life. Uncertainty happens to the best of us," Cristina replied.

And the night drug on, leaving Meredith uncertain about Derek and his wife. Leaving Cristina uncertain about her feelings for Burke, as for Izzie with Alex. Leaving George uncertain if he should tell Meredith how he feels. Uncertainty happens to the best of us.


End file.
